Shigure
by Izark1369
Summary: What if Sakura accepted a mission that need her to genderbend as a charming man and she realize that no other man as charming as certain spiky raven head.  Take place 5 years after the end of war with Akatsuki and Madara.
1. Prolog

Note: Shigure mean light rain, usually occured in spring time.

Warning! Unbeta-ed. My first fanfic ever. So please be kind XD

* * *

><p><em>I don't belong to Konoha anymore right?<em>

Sakura snap her eyes open from the dream. Slowly she blink her eyes, seeing her own apartment ceilling unaware that she blinked away tears. Apparently she was crying in her dream. 'It's dark, maybe it's still dawn', with mind still fuzzy from the last memory in her dream, she try to rose from her bed and head to shower.

'Damn! Even after 5 years, I still cried from that memory' She scowled at her thought. As she went below the refeshing shower, her mind begin to rewind the nightmarish scene. The scene that trigger her never ending nightmare dream.

_It's spring time, but the view from where Sakura was sitting is just a vast field with burned down trees _by Katon jutsu_._

_Standing there in the middle of barren forest was him. The one that abandon team 7 to search for power, for revenge. The one that Naruto and Sakura chase to no end._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_The man that bring so much memory and feeling, either it a sweet one or harsh one for them._

_Lying in his feet was what supposed to be Madara's body. Naruto was checking if Madara had died. Giving a nod to Sakura, ensure that this war is over, Naruto paced back to Sakura and Kakashi. Staring back at Sasuke, Sakura notice that his Sharingan still active. The black tomoe still spinning wildly in his red eyes._

_The light rain timidly pour down to congratulate them, extinguishing remaining fire from the trees. Facing the sky, Sasuke close his eyes to receive the sweet kiss from the rain. Their breath began to evened out, and Sakura could swear that she saw a subtle smile graced Uchiha's lips. Clenching her wrist to the passed out Kakashi in her arms, Sakura tried to call out for his name._

_"Sasuke.."_

_"I don't belong to Konoha anymore right?"_

_Shocked and slightly confused by the statement, Sakura stood still, uncertain what to do. And so with Naruto. His eyes go wide and mouth gaping as if he were trying to speak but he failed too._

_When Sasuke didn't receive any response, he openend his eyes, revealing his dark onyx eyes. Giving them his trademark smirk, he turned his back to them and disappeard from their sight._

_"Farewell.." is what echoed from the silence._

"Damn it!" Sakura punched the wall in her shower room. She is mad that they couldn't bring Sasuke back with them. She is mad that she couldn't say anything to prevent him. "Damn it! I should have drag his sorry ass home before he vanished!"

Getting more aggravated than before shower, she decided to prolong the shower and focus on her day as she remembered that The Hokage ask for her presence this morning at Hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 1

"What!" asked, or screamed Sakura in disbelieved..

"As I said, you are assigned to A-rank mission, an espionage mission in the hot spring country." Tsunade answer with a somewhat calm tone but one can spot her effort to suppress her laughter.

"No no, after that, about what should I do" continue Sakura, searching a way to confirm what she heard earlier is just a bull.

"You need to infiltrate one of the biggest brothel house in the red district located in that country."Tsunade's face now turn sour, trying another technique to surpress her laughter.

Sakura's face immediately paled. That mean she need to be one of the girl selling their body. Well, virginity usually not an issue in shinobi's line of work. But she still wanted to keep it for her beloved one. 'Not that _he_ is here anymore' mock her and get a bit hurt by the way Tsunade hold her laughter over this matter. "So, can you brief me the detail?"

Tsunade let out a long sigh, knowing what her student thinking and to prepare her unavoidable laughter that soon to come "Well, basically you need to go inside the brothel (insert Sakura's groan here), steal certain scroll and acquire the information about the VIP guest in the brothel. Some of it will be the key for our next mission". Eyeing her student frowned face, Tsunade continue "You need to be in disguise as a..".

"As a whore!" Sakura cut Tsunade's explanation rolling her eyes, as if this still need to be explained. Tsunade burst in laughter seeing Sakura's desperation which made Sakura visibly hurt and Tsunade didn't miss it.

"No no, not as a whore honey" Tsunade trying to surpress her laughter so she can continue briefing her dear student. Lifting one eye brow, Sakura wait for the continuation. "But as a man, a doctor for the girls, a cute gentle and charming doctor for the girls.". A pause fill the room.

"What!" Now Sakura really screamed in utter disbelieve "But that is the same as throwing a lamb to a horde of wolf!"

Tsunade can no longer surpress her laughter. Well at least now Sakura know that her shishou not laughing at her soon lost virginity. But that didn't mean she is off the hook yet.

"Just remember that this mission is as important as others. It has the key to the next one." Now Tsunade have "I'm serious now" word written all of her face.

"But why me?" Sakura whine like kicked puppy.

"Because I don't trust any men to accept this mission, and because you are a doctor yourself. I choose to trust you with this mission." A sudden pride burst in Sakura's chest made her nod her head and accept the mission. A decision that she will regret later.

"Good, now I give you 3 days to learn how to be good and charming male doctor. And the next morning, you need to depart already in your male disguise. The arrangement for your placement as a doctor will be ready by that time, your name will be Haruno Shigure. Good luck Sakura."

And with that Tsunade dismiss her. After Sakura exit the room and closed the door behind her, Tsunade shook her head and sigh. Although she want to see how Sakura come out as male, either with jutsu or simple cross dress, it seems like Sakura still too much controlled by her momentary emotion. Wishing the best for her student, Tsunade focus to her next paperwork.

* * *

><p>Sakura has no difficulty to use henge no jutsu. She just need to transform into male body. Being a medic nin, she knew precisely the anatomy of man body. And being a normal girl herself, she just knew the quality of man's body that will certainly make women squeal and throw themself to the man's feet. She even perfected her jutsu in certain male area. She was hestitant first but thought about numerous possibility if someone blow her cover, she unwillingly create that thing between her thigh. But now she is proud of her creation. "Well, as long as it didn't hinder my mission." feeling funny from the sensation, she planned to spent her day in this form so she can adapt to this feeling. "Better be prepared now than to be bothered later" .<p>

When she check herself in the mirror, she find that her face still girlish and her bright hair can be annoying when she disguised as a man. She tried to remember her friends' face in hope for some inspiration for her new face. Unfortunately, certain face keep flashing in her mind . "Damn dream.." she muttered silently as her face slowly dissolve into Sasuke's face, still in pink hair. Shocked by her shadow in the mirror, she burst into laughter. She never imagine how Sasuke will looked like with her hair. So she tried to put the trademark scowl in her face and see what the result. It's just epic! she laugh untill her tummy hurt. The apartment filled with her laughter and the neighbour just raising their eyebrow, thinking that she is eventually go mad after the hellish hospital shift. "But pink hair just didn't suit him, hmm... how about dark red or brown..?" She giggled.

Engrossed with her new found joy, she nearly forgot what impression that she need to make. "Oh yes, the sweet and charming one." and with a poof the hair turned to black, her eyes stayed in emerald and her face morphed in between her and Sasuke's. Now her smile nearly gone "I wonder if this will be the face of our kid... that is if we ever united." Then she continue to check her body. Shorthening her hair, she hestitate whether she should opted for Naruto or Sai's hair since Sasuke's is out of question. She will not imitate the last Uchiha. Then she decided that Sai's hairstyle will enhance the 'calm' trait. Satisfied by her creation, she take some photos and note so she will not accidentally change her trait in her next henge.

Now, after she reverted back to herself, she faced the new problem. The Personality, the character that can make her a believable charming doctor. She can just opted for her fantasy of charming man, but decided it will be too perfect to be true therefore draw an unwanted suspicion on her. So she call Naruto to arrange dinner with others at Ichiraku. She need to observe man's behaviour, the good side and the bad one, so she will harder to detect when she go into henge's form.

* * *

><p>Naruto arranged the dinner and invite so many friends from the chuunin time, saying that this is some kind of reunion. Sakura really thanked Naruto for his connection. She didn't need to stalk some random man anymore like what she did this afternoon after calling Naruto. She immediately sort the guy in her mind. Which one that will help her perfect the Shigure's personality. There are Kakashi sensei (with his pervesion), matured Lee (with his over abundant energy), Sai (with his plastic fake smile), Shikamaru (with his never ending sigh "troublesome"), even matured Naruto seems so charming when you really look into him. Then her eyes fell to Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy seems to have some sort of aura around him. That subtle smile, that calming eyes, the ladies first attitude, he really is one of the most sought man to marry. That is before everyone look at his "I'm higher than you, you know?" attitude. But from a certain angle, that can be seen as one of his charming point too, like from Tenten's angle. His scowl, his sometime's foul mood remind Sakura of certain person. Getting angry from her trail of thought, Sakura shook her head 'Why is everything today end up in Sasuke!' she silently screamed in her head. And that is when Tenten notice Sakura staring at her possession.<p>

"I'll be grateful if you would ceased the staring at my Neji with that wolf like look, Sakura." Tenten stated as she hug Neji acting as if shielding him from Sakura's hungry look.

"I'm sorry Tenten, hahaha... I'm just thinking how lucky Neji is, being partnered with a weapon prodigy like you, Tenten." Sakura smile lying a bit. "Well, actually I need your help Tenten."

Eating up the praise, Tenten beamed "Anything honey, just not things like handing Neji to you." Neji frowned a bit at his lover choice of word.

Sakura pull Tenten out from the crowd that started to enjoy their meal. Reaching the more calmer side of the place, they sit down facing each other.

"I need your help with things, Tenten." Sakura replay her word.

"I know, you've said it earlier Sakura." Tenten rolled her eyes.

And there Sakura explained her stress about man's personality,about the mission she received this morning and how she need Tenten to provide an information about the Hyuuga prodigy's personality and attitude.

Shooking her head in distress at Sakura's explanation, Tenten let out a sigh. "That's one hell of mission. Actually it's better than acting as a whore, but you literally being thrown into wolves. A young man among women, not to state that they constantly sought for man's affection."

"Well, being women themselve, I need to be convincing enough so they will not found out immediately. So pretty please Tenten? Oh and we need to keep this secret, it's supposed to be A-rank mission." Sakura looked at Tenten with her puppy eyes.

"What secret forehead?" come Ino's loud and cheerful tones who get her head banged at the table immediately by Tenten. "Ouch! that hurt you know?"

"Well, if it effective enough to silence you." Tenten smirked.

"Humph.. so? Am I still left out from the gossip?" Ino rub her fore head, scowling.

Tenten glance at Sakura who immediately gave out defeated sigh.

"No, and now sit down and listen to me and make sure no one else know beside the three of us and the Hokage. If you decided to tell any soul..." Sakura narrowing her eyes to give the 'you'll know what will happen' look to Ino.

"Okay, now let's get into it" Ino wave her hand in the air.

Hestitating a second, Sakura replay her explanation to Ino while devouring her meal. Ino's eye widen and her food nearly fall from her mouth from gaping so wide. At the end of the story, the three of them let out a sigh.

"This certainly not something to spread around the people" State Ino as Sakura let out a relieved smile.

Tenten quickly formed an idea and plan for the remaining day. Telling Sakura Neji's most obvious trait, and the rest of it can come tommorow. Ino proposed that they spent a whole third day walking around village with Sakura as man to test out the henge. Agreeing to the plan, the three of them devoured their food and rush to Sakura's place to get the planned work. And for Ino and Tenten to see Sakura's male , they completely forgot about their companion and can't wait to see Shigure.


	3. Chapter 2

It's in early dawn when Sakura approach the village border gate in Shigure's form. Her green eyes surveyed the gate as she stop in front of the door. The guard recognize her, or him. Tsunade took Shigure's picture so she can notify the guard for Shigure's departure. Then the gate open up, pouring out the sun shine behind Sakura's back to the road ahead. It illuminate the still dark road which make Sakura a bit uneasy. Darkness always make her uneasy.

Bracing herself, Sakura step out of the gate and start to walk to her destination. To comfort her mind, she begin to replay the event from 2 days ago, right after the Tenten and Ino drag her to Sakura's apartement.

* * *

><p>3 days ago...<p>

Sakura immediately turned into Shigure in bathrobe after the girls settle down. Ino and Tenten stared in Shigure's body awe. If someone break in the apartement and witness the scene, they will misunderstand and thought Shigure as strip tease dancer. Yes, Sakura, or rather Shigure, spun on his heels ,showing them his marvelous abs in teasing motion. Seeing the girls reaction, Sakura's head really goes big. When she insert a smug grin, Ino and Tenten really couldn't contain their squealls anymore.

"Neji always brush his hair like this" Tenten make hair brushing movement "try it Sakura!"

With a nod, Sakura try to copy Tenten's move, complete with the shy glance. Tenten giggle and shake her head.

"Try to narrow your eyes, and give some seductive grin" Tenten act like a strict mentor. Then Sakura try it again. This time she get it right. Seeing Tenten and Ino's reaction, Sakura knew that this can be her ultimate move when she is in a pinch.

"Nee nee, Sakura! Try to court us!" Ino chirp gleefuly.

Surpressing her giggle, Sakura then bend one of her knee and take Ino's hand. "Care to dance with me mylady?"

Instead of squeall, Sakura receive a weird look from the girls.

"Looks like we still need to work for your voice Sakura." Tenten point out.

Releasing Ino's hand, Sakura then sit beside her. "You're right, still in girls voice." Sakura shrug her shoulder. " Any idea how to perfect voice changing jutsu in less than 2 days?" Sakura looks a bit desperate now. Just then, an imaginer lamp pop up above Ino's head.

"Just come to my place tommorow morning!" Ino exclaimed, "I have just the right stuff for your jutsu training." a devilish grin plastered in Ino's face and Sakura doubt if she want to know or not.

"What do you have in your place?" Tenten cut in, curious clearly show in her face.

"Nah, I prefer to keep it secret until tommorow." Ino shake her head. "For now, we just need to brainwash Sakura with man's best attitude right?"

"You're right, we need to concentrate on one thing before we move to others." Sakura agreed, still in Shigure form and that make Tenten giggle.

"I'll appreciate it if you don't talk too much. It kind of ruin your appearance you know?" Tenten smile wryly.

And they go for a spartan night for Sakura trying to memorize Neji's trait and a few from Shikamaru's.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Tenten and Sakura arrive at Ino's place, they were greeted with piles of stacked CD. It appears that Ino collect a numerous audio drama CD. You know drama CD right? A radio drama recorded in CD containing numerous seiyuu and story of choice. It usually an extended story from existing anime or manga, but it didn't rule out a possibility for original story like some drama CD made for girls, categorized as Otome drama CD. Seems like Ino collect nearly all of CD published for Otome. Saying that it is hard not to buy cd with gorgeous male's voice in her shopping spree, now her room almost covered with it.<p>

Shaking her head in amusement, Sakura begin to browse the self-made catalogue by Ino. Ino recommend a a few seiyuu that maybe a match for Shigure. As they play the CD and listen to it, they found list the matching seiyuu. They even surprised hearing some voice like one named Inoue Kazuhiko. He sound just like Kakashi sensei. Saying it seems too old for Shigure, Sakura resume the search until they stumble with seiyuu named Sugiyama Noriaki then the giggling stop. They wonder why this man's voice resemble the one that declared as international criminal. Seeing the dark aura begining to form above Sakura and Ino, Tenten grab some CD in vicinity not caring what she really grab.

"How about this?" Tenten say aloud nearly scream to dissolve the heavy mood, trying her best to smile and brighten the room.

"That's my Code Geass drama cd." Ino take the CD from Tenten and observe it. "Wanna play it?"

"Why not? Quick quick!" Tenten hurriedly push the CD inside the player before they go back to the dark mood.

They listen to the drama CD. The story is about a group of teenager preparing for the school festival. Tenten smile and giggle when Sakura and Ino look so absord into the story. By the end of the track, Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"Why one of them sounds just like Sasori from Akatsuki?" Sakura cocked her head in confuse.

"Which one?" Ino tensed as Sakura mention Akatsuki.

"I think the one called Suzaku." Sakura's finger scan the booklet for the name. " Sakurai Takahiro huh?"

"It's better if you copy a voice that didn't remind you of anything right?" Tenten once again try to brighten the mood. "How about him? The one named rurushu? He sounds cute, and he have the authority's feel around him, he is from the noble right?"

"It's Lelouch, Tenten" Ino correct her. "The owner of the voice named Fukuyama Jun. He won several award for the best male voice before."

"Wow.. you seem to know all of them, Ino" Sakura raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Well, an award winning voice, why not?" With several hand seal, Sakura tried to test the voice. "How do I sound?"

Tenten's jaw nearly drop as she hear Sakura's voice. "Wow.. you really quick at grasping thing."

"But it's too light, try a darker tone" seems like Ino found some flaw in Sakura's Jutsu. "Try to speak heavier and try not to waver your voice."

Clearing her throat, Sakura try again " Heavier like this?"

"Still too girly!" Ino nearly scream. "Well, the pitch is right, but the aura's still different."

"But I don't think it's any different from the original." Tenten try to argue.

"Believe me, it's still different from Fukuyama Jun. Now, will you hear my advice and get it perfect or go with this half hearted voice?" Ino really take pride in her hearing so Sakura don't have any choice but agree with Ino. Noding her head, Sakura try and try again until Ino satisfied.

In the end of day, Sakura perfected the jutsu. She can now speak with Lelouch's voice, complete with the smug and authority aura. She can speak a full sentence and converse with Ino and Tenten without wavering voice anymore. She nearly exhaust her voice, thinking that even if she is categorized as chatterbox, never in her life she talk that much in a day. 'You wanted to perfect it as soon as possible, so it's no other way' is Tenten's reasoning after Sakura whinning about getting sore throat tommorow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ino drag Sakura and Ino to flea market to find some clothes for Shigure. After finding her first set attire, Sakura change attire and turn into Shigure.<p>

To avoid confusion, starting here everytime Sakura is in Shigure's form, we will call her "Shigure" and use "he" instead of "she". When Shigure revert back to Sakura, we will then call him "she" again.

Soon as Shigure exit the changing room, Ino and Tenten immediately drag him again to find other outfit for him. Finding this and that, buying it or not, shopping here and there, Shigure really for the first time think that his feet will fall from the socket. But he manage to make some conversation with the shopkeeper, using some of his "move" to get lower price. He manage to make some fan while he shop. And never in his life, he wanted to thank Ino and Tenten for acting as bodyguard. The girls just sworm in his way. "Well, it prove that I manage to act as gentleman right?" Shigure thought silently while Ino screamed at the girl saying that they are too wild chasing Shigure like that. Tenten agreed about how fierce the girl, and wondering if they too is like that when they chase their man. With low laugh, Shigure dismiss their shopping mission and pay a visit to their friend and ultimately to report into Hokage's office.

Shikamaru seems a bit annoyed and Neji's eyebrow crooked in subtle jealous when they saw how Ino and Tenten latched into Shigure's arm while Naruto just speechless. Shigure silently feel pity for their oblivion and plan to apologize after this is all over. But he wanted to see if his facade can work against the male too.

"What a lovely girl are they, right?" Shigure fluently flatter the girls while smiling his smug smile.

Catching unto the plan, Tenten tighten her hug and giggle " Mou.. you're too sweet Shigure"

"But not as sweet as you two." Shigure's reply make Shikamaru sigh aloud.

"Found new prey huh? Ino?" ask Naruto "I thought you settle for Shikamaru"

"This and that is different, Naruto." Ino claimed gleefuly" beside Shigure is just too good to be missed"

"Now, now girls" Shigure try to avoid the uncoming mess." We don't need to provoke the guy, let's just go to Tsunade." Shigure urge them to move before halting in the process. "And Naruto, we will need to talk after all of this over." And with that they go to Hokage's tower leaving the confused Naruto.

"I don't think I mention my name for him." Naruto say in confuse.

"They probably tell him, Naruto." Shikamaru give some theory.

At the tower, Tsunade inspect Shigure's appearance from head to toes. If Shigure didn't refuse to, Tsunade maybe stripping Shigure bare and inspect his naked body. Tsunade really surprised by Shigure's appearance and Sakura's ability to mimic man perfectly. Tsunade then take some picture of Shigure alone for the guard at the gate, but she can't resist not to take a photo with him.

That evening after leaving Hokage's office, Shigure walk Tenten and Ino back home, still avoiding the new " We love Shigure" fanclub. They part way in the middle, saying goodbye and good luck for Shigure's mission and wishing him to come home safely as soon as the mission over.

* * *

><p>Shigure replay the event, the advice, and the trait over and over. Too cooped up with his thought, he is surprised that he can even reach the gate of hot spring country without strayed from the road. He halted his step, observing the road behind him. "Funny that I spent 2 days running from Konoha without getting hit by anything in the process. Not to mention with mind full of thought" Seems like Sakura developed a habit to talk aloud when she is alone. "Now, we just need to find way to the brothel."<p>

Soon he find himself in front of the Brothel's gate. Notifying the guard to take him to the owner, the guard recognize him and immediately give way . A female servant is called and escorting Shigure to the inner chamber where the owner is located.

"Lady Byakuya is waiting." say the servant when she escort Shigure.

Shigure noted that the girl is petite and looked fragile. He wonder if this girl too is apprentice to be a whore... scratch that, to be a courtesan. Thinking that it's futile to guess the girl's real occupation, he opted to observe their surrounding. The building looked traditional, like one of the feudal lord castle. The inner too are traditionally build with wooden floor that polished to the maximum, a traditional painting on the room divider, golden trinket spread around the place. When the escort halt in front of another sliding door with beautiful painting, Shigure know that they've reached the the place.

"Lady Byakuya is waiting inside here, please proceed by yourself, Shigure sama." the escort open the door and usher Shigure to get in before she close it.

Shigure step inside and shocked by the view that greet him. Seems like this is not another ordinary room. It is a hall, with more than 20 girls dressing in their best kimono chatting gleefuly with each other. Shigure are dumbfounded by the surrounding that really emit a cheerful aura, not until someone break his petrified state.

"Never saw pretty woman all gather in one place?" an alluring voice come from the deepest chamber. The voice is playful like teenager yet mature and haughty like a dutchess. The owner of the voice is sitting lazily at long sofa located at the place that looked like throne. She is wearing the prettiest kimono, so Shigure sure that she is the Lady Byakuya.

The Lady move her hand, signing that Shigure to come closer. With nod, he come closer. With every step he make to the throne like place, the girls' chatter dies down. All the head now focused on new comer. A gleeful giggle can be heard from them. Few of them tried to reach and pull Shigure but stop when the Lady clear her throat. Stoping in front of the Lady, Shigure can see that her kimono are mesily tied unto her body, showing her bare shoulder and her thigh. Her long dark blue hair with purple highlight are tied into high pony tails but still framing her feature so fine. Now Shigure know why Tsunade send him instead of other male nin. Surely no one can escape this hellish heaven with their sanity intact. It will be counted as lucky if they don't forget about the mission. The women are so beautiful that the temptation are too good to be missed. Shigure gulped as the realization hit him. This will be the beginning of long battle to deceive them and accomplish the mission.

"Like what you see?" Lady Byakuya raised her eyebrow and purposely shift her leg so Shigure can see her underwear. "But I'll appreciate it if you can control your lust and do your job as doctor." Giggling, she raised to sit straighter.

"Now girls, this guy here.." she paused to gather the attention from the rest of the room. "is a doctor that we ask to treat us. Haruno Shigure is his name." There are squeall and giggle from the crowd. Some already eyeing Shigure in lustful manner. "And no, no flirting with him so he can concentrate on his job." and there goes the happy bubble replaced by whinning. "Treat him well okay?" The Lady pat Shigure's back.

"And I'm Byakuya if you still oblivious, the owner of this place." She relaxed her body back to the sofa. "Oh yes, you are new here, so you will need someone to guide you right?" She straighten again, snapping his finger. "Call my brother, he will be your guide and maybe be your only male friend in this female palace." She smirk, and Shigure is not sure if she is planning something evil or not.

For the time being, his facade is still working. "It will be easy if they continue like this" Shigure thought silently.

After a long waiting time, the brother finaly arrive. Shigure almost gave out a relief sigh. He is answering every annoying question from the Lady to fill in the waiting time. Trying hard not to slip, he answer with smile for he believe the Lady is a smart woman. One slip, and all is over.

"I'm here, Byakuya nee-sama."

Shigure's eye widen from shock. He will not forget that voice, not even in a thousand years. He even notice that voice in the crowd. And he didn't think that he will hear that voice again for surely the owner of the voice had vanished 5 years ago from his very eyes.

He slowly turn his body from the Lady and face the man behind him. A raven with gravity defied hair, an onyx pupil. A feature that only belong to him. Stand tall expressionless behind Shigure . He is here.

Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry for the long update

I'm sorry for the cliff hanger

I'm sorry if I purposely or unintentionally ruin some Character *run for dear life*

I'm sorry if the story telling feel hurried ^^; I'm still learning to write.

I'm sorry that my writing mood goes down when I read new fic that the concept resemble mine... But I opted for different story telling, so you will read a genuine story from me instead of pointing you finger and accusing me for copying the fic ^^

For you who confused. Kakashi's seiyuu is Inoue Kazuhiko-san, Sasuke's Sugiyama Noriaki, and Sasori's Takahiro Sakurai. So it's natural if Sakura find their voice similar.

Naruto and friend are property of Masashi Kishimoto but the plot and Lady Byakuya is mine though.

See you in next chapter ^^

oh yes.. comment and critics are very welcomed ^^

Izark1369


End file.
